


Our Hill of Stars

by RikuDawn14



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Medical, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuDawn14/pseuds/RikuDawn14
Summary: Edit: fixed the spacing of the lines.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: fixed the spacing of the lines.

The man adjusted his grip on the handle of his sword, watching the doomrats scurry about. Quietly counting them while he decided on a plan.  
“Seven,” he mumbled to himself.

Sighing he then jumps off the small ridge he had be hiding on landing between the monsters and the path back to the slums. As the rats notice him the biggest of the group then squealed at him in challenge bringing the man to the center of attention. Dropping into a fighting stance the man then charges at the group with a battle cry in his heart but never leaving his lips.

* * *

  
With a sigh the man finally lowers his blade surrounded by the bodies of the now dead doomrat pack. As he looks up towards the sky all he sees is the metal frame work of the plate’s underbelly, he then looks out to the wall and can see the sliver of sky slowly starting to lighten signaling the beginning of the day.

  
With a shake of his head the man says, “Better get back before everybody else gets up, I’d rather not have to explain the sword.”

  
Looking down at the worn leather of the grip along with the numerous scratches along the flat of the blade, it was not a weapon that was anywhere near new. However, the worn handle fit his hand perfectly and he saw no reason to ever replace it or have it fixed. Every ding and dent were testament to the life he had left behind years prior. And however painful it was he couldn’t just throw it all away.

  
As he approached the main gate back into the slums, he hid behind an outcrop of rocks like he did every time he went out and as the watchman on guard turned to make his round the man sprinted to the fence line. Almost quicker than the eye could follow and more silent than a shadow he jumped over the ten-foot-tall chain link, and landed with the grace of a large cat, he immediately kicked off the ground once again landing on top of the nearby building.

  
Looking over his shoulder to see if he had been noticed but just like always, he wasn’t, the watchman just continued his rounds. Jumping down to walk down the small alley between the houses he made his way home. As he reached the back of his house, he looked up to see the second-floor window still open with the curtains fluttering gently in the morning breeze. After checking around to make sure no one was looking he jumps up and with his free right hand grabs the window sill pulling himself into the small bedroom within.

  
Walking over to the closet he opens up a hidden panel in the wall and stores his sword and grabs a fresh pair of clothes. After realizing how much he had sweat in the current set, “Gods I’m getting out of shape if those rats were all it took to work up a sweat,” he grumbled.  
Glancing at the clock on the wall he sees that he has plenty of time before he has to go down stairs and open up for the day, so he walks into the bathroom to wash up. Setting the clean clothes on the counter he turns on the shower to let the water heat up to the almost scalding hot he liked and walks to the sink to wash his face. After a slash of cold water to clear his head, he then looks into the mirror and stares at the grey eyes looking back at him, but his eyes also held another color as he looked at the emerald glow that seemed to explode out of his black pupils.

* * *

  
After getting out of the shower and dressed the man walks down stairs to his clinic and shrugs on his white lab coat before sitting down to read over his schedule for the day.

  
“Gotta go to Mrs. Hope’s to deliver her meds, then there’s little Joey who probably needs his cast off here soon. Jake is going to need to keep a better eye on that boy he can’t keep breaking bones,” as he continues to talk to himself, he hears a rush of footsteps outside followed but a powerful yet frantic knocking on his door.

  
“Logan, you in there! Tifa’s hurt, she got cut pretty good!”

  
“Ya, give me a second and I’ll be right there.” He yells back opening a small white case off the desk and putting the contacts in his eyes before hurrying to the door to let them in.

  
Almost as soon as the door even starts to open its flung open by a tall and extremely muscled black man pulling a smaller woman with a towel wrapped around her hand into the waiting room.

  
“Barret please I’m fine it’s not that bad we didn’t need to rush here like the world was ending,” the almost black-haired girl complained.

  
The big man, Barret responded with a huff then said, “Sorry Tifa but that was a lot of blood and that cuts pretty deep.”

  
“Good morning to you two too,” Logan groaned from his place on the floor after being thrown there by the door slamming open.

  
“Sorry about him Logan he’s just being overprotective, you know how he gets.”

  
“Don’t talk like I’m overreacting. Marline was screaming so much I though you really were about to die. Can you patch her up Doc,” said Barret offering a hand up to Logan.

  
Taking the offer and getting to his feet Logan said, “Come on Tifa lets head back and I’ll take a look at the damage. And before you ask no Barret you can’t come back; you’ll just be in the way.”

  
“Bu…”

  
“No buts. I need space to work and you breathing over my shoulder will just annoy me. Tifa isn’t gonna die over a cut, so go home and comfort your daughter if she was that freaked out by the blood, she’s going to need some love from you to relax. Got it,” Logan said in while not unkind but assertive voice.

  
Barret stops for a minute and nods his head before looking at Tifa and telling her, “I’m gonna head back now come on back when you’re done here.” He then walks out of the building shutting the door behind him.

  
Sighing Logan then walks to the window and turns over the closed sign so it reads open before heading the back room with Tifa. “May as well open a bit early at this point,” he muses to Tifa as she nods and giggles. “Come on let me take a look at that hand now.”

  
Tifa sits on the bed in the middle of the exam room before she pulls the bloody towel off showing the doctor the gash on her palm saying, “That’s what you get for being the best clinic in the Sector seven slums you know.”

  
With a hardy laugh Logan puts on a pair of gloves before grabbing all the materials he needs to clean the wound and gets to work disinfecting her hand. After a few minutes of work, he looks up and asks, “So what where you doing that cut you this deep?” Before turning to get the suture kit and anesthetic.

  
Tifa grumbles as she then recalls the events of this morning.

  
_“Marline can you go get that mop out of the closet and bring it here for me?”_

  
_“Sure Tifa,” said the small four-year-old girl running to the other side of the bar. However, on her way back to Tifa she knocks over a glass sitting on the counter and as it smashes to the ground Tifa runs over to pull Marline back. In the process Tifa trips over the mop head and falls onto the pile of broken glass. As she sits back up, she asks._

  
_“Marline are you ok, you didn’t get hurt right?_

  
_Marline shakes her head before screaming, “Tifa you’re hurt!” as blood started to pool on the ground underneath Tifa’s right hand._

_Looking down at her hand Tifa sees that she has a large chunk of the former beer mug in her hand. Wincing a little Tifa grabs the glass shard in her hand and pulls it out but that only increases the blood flowing out of the wound making Marline scream again this time even louder than before._

  
_From the back Barret bust into the bars main seating area looking for the source of the screaming to see Marline holding a mop, Tifa sitting in a small pool of blood with blood down her forearm and a shattered glass on the floor. Being the man of action, he is he jumps over the bar top grabs a clean towel and wraps it around Tifa’s hand before half pulling half carrying Tifa out the door._

  
“Hahahaha,” Logan roared with laughter at the end of the story. “And Barret says he’s not over protective of you. Give me a break.” As he says this, he cuts the remaining thread of the final suture. “Well all’s well that ends well I guess, you needed stiches anyway without deep that was and I’m close to the bar so it works out.”

  
Sitting back Logan then grabs a note pad and pen before documenting the visit mostly speaking to himself, “Five stiches and some lidocaine.” Giving Tifa some more pain medication telling her, “These should help if you need them, come back in five or six days so I can take a look and remove the stiches if its ready.”

  
Tifa then looks at the gauze wrapping her hand before asking, “Can I still work while I have these?”

  
“Hmmm, I don’t see why not just be careful and take it easy if you start to feel too much pain. Plus, with the lidocaine your hand is gonna be numb for a little while,” as Logan starts to walk out of the room he adds. “Oh right, no fighting or martial arts till the stiches are removed.”

  
Tifa then glares into his coffee colored eyes obviously not happy about the restrictions given to her by the doctor. “Really but you know how dangerous it can be down her on the ground floor. How can I not be able to fight?”

  
“Ok let’s put it this way then don’t go looking for fights, stay inside the town and if somebody at the bar gets handsy make Biggs, Wedge or Barret take care of them,” Logan said with a stern voice before softening up and saying, “Look I get it stuff happens if you need to fight then fight but just don’t go looking for trouble, trust me you will just be out of commission for longer. Plus, I imagine you will need your body at one hundred percent here soon am I right?”

  
As the last comment sinks into Tifa she jerks her head up to look at the man in front of her with suspicion in her eyes, instantly on edge waiting to see if he makes a move. Sighing Logan stands up and opens the door to the exam room before turning to say, “Trust me when I say I have no love for Shinra and I am on your side even if not officially. I’m a lot smarter than you all seemed to give me credit for, I’ve treated most of your injuries over the last two years and I can recognize how you got a few of them after I see the news. So, what I’m really trying to say is you keep up the fight and I’ll do my best to keep you all heathy. How does that sound?” He finishes with a smile.

  
After she hears his short speech Tifa relaxes and asks, “So when did you figure out it was us attacking Shinra?”

  
“It was after the first warehouse bombing and you brought Biggs in with a ‘stab wound’ from, what was it, oh right, a wererat.” Logan chuckles before adding, “I’ve seen enough gunshot wounds in my time to know one when I see one.”  
Tifa’s mouth drops open and she sits there for a minute looking completely shocked before the man comments.

  
‘You trying to catch flies?” he chuckles.

  
She immediately closes her jaw before stating, “But that was almost a year ago. Why did you never say anything before? Then on top of that how do you know what a bullet wound looks like?”

  
“Well I just never felt like saying anything so I just didn’t. Me supporting you guys after you got hurt was enough for me. As far as my medical knowledge on battle field injuries well let’s just say it’s something in the past and I don’t wanna talk about it.”

  
As Tifa stares into his brown eyes with her red ones with a defiant look she abruptly sticks her hand out and says, “Swear to me that you are not against us and that you won’t reveal us to Shinra. You have always said you are a man of your word so swear and shake on it.”  
He then walks to her and grabs her hand with a firm grip he shakes her hand all the while looking directly into her eyes never wavering.

  
“Okay, thank you Logan, it’s just hard to know you can trust sometimes and I don’t wanna lose what we’ve worked so hard to achieve.” After releasing from the hand shake Tifa then tilts her head and comments, “You know for a doctor you have the hands of a fighter. Rough and calluses on each finger.”

  
“Well like you said you know how it is on the ground floor.” Not trying to hide the vague answer to brush her statement aside.

  
“Ok well I should head back to the bar and let Barret and Marline know I’m just fine, thanks again.”

  
“It’s not a problem it’s my job,” Logan smiled as he walked Tifa to the front door, opening it for her.

  
Before she was completely out of the threshold, she looks at Logan with a questioning look in her ruby eyes and asks, “Are you coming by the bar tonight?”

  
Seemingly without thinking about it at all he affirms with a nod and says with a smile, “Just make sure Biggs isn’t in my chair this time.” Tifa laughs and smiles herself before nodding and walking out of the clinic.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed the line spacing.

It’s a moderately busy night at Seventh Heaven and Logan walks through the door, seeing Tifa behind the bar pouring dinks for a full table he walks up and sits at the bar in his usual stool. As he sits the beautiful bartender walks over and asks, “So the same as usual?”

  
“Hmmm actually I think I just go with a beer tonight not looking to drink too much tonight. Have an early morning tomorrow gotta head to sector five to check on some stuff.”

  
The brunette slightly tilts her head to look at the him. “Sector five? That’s not a casual trip to make. What’s there you need to take care of?”

  
“Just going to check on something for an old friend I guess you could say.” He then takes the cool glass from Tifa who holds it out to him and he takes a long drag. Nearly drinking half the contents in the one go. Looking around he sees Wedge in the corner of the bar throwing darts at the dartboard by himself.

  
“Hey Tifa I’ll start a tab tonight so keep’em coming”

  
Tifa laughed and sarcastically said, “What happened to that early morning there?”

  
With a smirk he winks at her and walks to the table near Wedge with his drink. “Hey want to play a round or two?” The husky man turns his head ever so slightly to acknowledge the challenge before throwing the last dart in his hand landing square in the middle of the triple twenty.

  
“You sure you’re up for that Logan? I’m pretty sure I whooped your butt last time we did this.” Wedge’s husky voice said with a chuckle. “But I am always willing to dish out some revenge for my pinball high score.”

  
With a competitive glint in his eye Logan walks to the dartboard and grabs all six darts and writes a fresh set of scores on the chalk board. Turning back around he walks behind the tape on the wooden floor boards and without looking at the board throws his first dart landing in the triple twenty section. His lips slightly curling up at the look of dismay on his friends face before too innocently asking, “Who was supposed to be worried about getting their ass kicked?”

  
Groaning Wedge looks at the man next to him not ready to admit he may have rattled the dogs cage with his taunts before grabbing his three darts and motioning his opponent to finish his round. “Let’s just get this over with I guess.” Laughing Logan turn to the dartboard and readies his next throw.

* * *

  
After a few games of darts and a few rounds of beer Wedge finally throws in the towel and admits defeat to his brown eyed and brunette friend. Chuckling Logan pats Wedge on the back and tells him that maybe tonight just wasn’t his night before walking back to the now almost empty bar and getting the bartenders attention.

  
“Hey Logan what’s up, need another beer?” Tifa asks with a wide smile on her face having witnessed the dart games and relishing in the fact that somebody could beat Wedge. She’s wanted to see him off the number one spot on the leaderboard for a while.

  
“Is Barret around I wanna talk to him about what we discussed this morning about you know what. Figured you already talked to him but it would be best to hear it from me too.”

  
Looking down at the thought of the discussion with Barret after she had returned from the clinic this morning was not something she wanted to deal with again, but knew that Logan was right. “He’s in the office in the back. Just know it took a lot of convincing on my part to make him calm down so don’t expect him to welcome the idea of you knowing with open arms.”

  
Nodding he walked around to the swinging gate that separated the seating area with the area behind the bar. Before he walked to the office, he looked at Tifa and assured her, “I’m just gonna make sure we are good, and make the same promise I did to you. But I don’t expect him to be happy about it either.” Pushing the door labeled office open after a knock and a curt ‘come in’ from the baritone voice inside Logan strides into the small room. Barret looks up from the papers on the desk and narrows his eyes to look at the doctor as he walked in.

  
“How’s it going Barret?”

  
“It would be better if I didn’t have to worry about people knowing my secrets for months and never telling me,” he growled.

  
“That’s fair enough, but like I told Tifa this morning I have no intention to tell anybody about you. I have my own problems with Shinra too.”

  
Slightly relaxing his shoulders Barret leans forward and says, “Then why not join us? I don’t like trusting people that aren’t gonna get their hands in the dirty too.” Shrugging his shoulders, the medic’s response was less than desirable to the muscular man.  
“I could care less about having your trust in this.”

  
“Then you can get out of my office and know that I don’t trust you with this knowledge and will be ready to shoot you if you betray us or so much as think about it.”

  
Grunting in affirmation the smaller man nods and leaves the room. Stopping briefly at the bar to give Tifa the gil he owed for the drinks to settle his tab and he walks out into the cold air of the night taking a deep breath before heading back to his home for the night.  
Wincing and as his eyes smarting. “I gotta get these contacts out my eyes are killing me,” he mutters to himself.

* * *

  
Tifa walked around the bar cleaning up the tables and carrying the dirty glasses to the sink. Once everything was clean Barret walks out of the office with a sour look on his face. Looking at him she can tell that he is still not happy about Logan knowing about Avalanche. Sighing she says, “Look there’s nothing we can do about Logan now, but we still need to go do a test run with the new ID’s to make sure we can make it to Reactor One tonight so try to ease up.”

  
“All right let’s go once you finish locking up, I’ll meet you at the train station.” Barret then walks out of the front doors letting a cold draft sweep over Tifa making her shiver.

  
“Better grab a coat,” she muses to herself before finishing up he closing duties for the bar.

* * *

  
The second Tifa sees Barret at the station she knows something is wrong. Casually coming to his side, she asks, “What’s wrong?”

  
“SOLDIERs.” Was his curt answer. “Look by the end of the platform by the light post. Two of them, I don’t know why they would be here though except for us.”

  
Moving just her eyes she looked in the direction he had mentioned she see two men in black SOLDIER uniforms sitting just on the other side of the street light. However, because she was using her peripheral vision and the light casting deep shadows on the men’s faces, she couldn’t make out much. Turning back to Barret she asks, “How long have they been sitting there?”

  
“Before I got here and they haven’t moved once either. Its fucking eerie how little they have moved.”

  
Looking back and the men she actually turns her head to get a proper look at them. This time she notices something that catches her eye, a tuft of golden hair shining in the glow of the lights. Curiosity takes over her and she starts to walk over paying no heed to Barret’s protests for her to come back. She had only ever known one other person to have hair quite like that, looking back in her memory she could still see that golden mess of a head walking around the village. Quiet and aloof the boy would wander the town watching the other kids play from afar but never trying to join in the games.

  
As she neared the duo on the ground, she begins to see even more similarities with the boy of her memories. The familiar curve of his nose, and the cowlick in the front making his hair stand almost straight up. “Cloud?” she whispers almost afraid that if she’s too loud he will just disappear. At the sound of her voice the other man that Tifa had yet to even look at slowly raised his head to look in her direction.

  
“Tifa is that you?” The raven-haired man coughed, as a thin line of blood dribbled down his chin.

  
“Zack!” Tifa yelled running over to the two men. Finally getting a good look at the two she can tell for sure that the men were Zack and Cloud, even though it had been five and seven years since she had seen them respectively. Not caring about the mission tonight any more she called Barret over while she starts to look over all the now obvious wounds that littered the SOLDIERs body. As Barret finally arrives beside her, she tells him to grab Zack while she looks over Cloud noticing he wasn’t hurt but seemed to be drunk and just sitting there with his eyes half lidded.

  
“Cloud can you hear me?” Tifa asks and the man just sits there not responding until Zack from Barret’s side says.

  
“He won’t answer. Mako poisoning, he’s been like that for a while but don’t worry he has been getting better recently, well I think.”

  
“Tifa what the hell are we doing you know these two? They’re SOLDIERs, Shinra war dogs.”

  
“Yes, Barret they’re my friends and Zack needs help now, we need to take them to Logan’s clinic. I know it’s late but he’ll understand.” Tifa then grabs Clouds arm and pulls him to his feet with his arm over her shoulder and holding his belt with the other hand.  
“Thanks for the assist Tifa.” Zack mumbles before he passes out hanging onto Barret.

  
“Shit, we need to go now if he’s gonna make it, he’s hurt really bad, how many times did this guy get shot. May as well not have this shirt on it’s got so many holes.” Said Barret.

  
“Come on let’s just hurry.” Panted Tifa under the weight of almost Clouds full body. “He may not have much time.” Tifa begins to walk, or more aptly drag Cloud, to the clinic with Barret following close behind with Zack.

* * *

  
Logan who was sleeping on his desk springs to his feet landing in a fighting stance at the sudden sound of a fist pounding on his front door. Grabbing the letter opener on his desk he slowly stalks into the front room of his clinic before the hammering of his door ceases only to be replaced by Tifa yelling his name. As the last dregs of sleep finally leave him, he begins to notice things he had missed at first, the coppery scent of blood, the frantic beating of a heart with the sounds of three others mixing together, two normal and one very weak. Opening the door, he sees Tifa and Barret holding two people on their shoulders but because of the back lighting of the street lights he can’t make out any details before quickly ushering the four inside. As soon as the door shuts and the letter opener dropped to a nearby table, darkness return to the room Logan finally asks.

  
“What’s going on, who’s hurt.” Four patients weren’t something he couldn’t handle but triage was gonna be important. Looking up at the two draped over the others shoulders gave him a clue who to start with but he wanted to have all the information before he assumed.  
“The one Barret is holding is hurt the most. Help him.” Tifa said as she finally looked up to meet Logan’s eyes. She gasped then looking at the normally coffee colored brown orbs that had been replaced by a stark grey with, in the darkened room they stood in, an obvious green glow around the centers.

  
Hearing Tifa’s shock Barret turns to look at what caused her slight panic. As he processed to look, he sees the glow of mako power that radiated from Logan’s eyes he immediately dropped the wounded man from his arms and pounced onto the doctor shoving him into the wall. Holding his gun arm under his chin Barret said, “Give me one good reason not to blow your head off right now! Not only have you lied to us about what you know, you’ve been a Shinra lapdog right under our noses for years now! Probably feeding them all the information you can about us, huh!”

  
Probably due to the years of training and battle-hardened instincts the sudden feeling of falling and the yelling woke Zack. Before his feet ever touched the floor Zack soddenly came back to life landing in a low stance and his right-hand landing perfectly on the handle of the huge sword at his back. He looks around to survey the current situation and as his eyes land on the scene in front of him he narrows his eye as if to get a better look at the men. Seeing the tall black man that had been with Tifa when she found them, he then moved to look at the other, all he could make out was a mop of familiar brown hair and the hard glow of a pair of grey and green eyes.

  
“Logan is that you?”

  
With his back still against the wall he was held to and a gun still at his chin Logan looks around Barret to now get a good look at the messy black hair and blue eyes that shown in the dim light. Zack? He thought to himself as he recognized the man instantly even though it had been almost five years since he had last seen him. Before turning back to the man with the gun.

  
“Zacks hurt. I can smell the blood from here let me go so I can help them first then you can shoot me or whatever it is you decide.”

  
When Barret doesn’t move a muscle Tifa then follows Logan up and asks Barret to let him go so he can help the nearly dead SOLIDER. Barret slowly backs away still keeping his eyes trained onto the now revealed doctor slash SOLDIER that stood before him.  
Nodding Logan then walks to Zacks side and helps him into the exam room asking Tifa to follow. Once in the room he flicks the lights on to finally get a good look at the four visitors, seeing that Zack was the only one with visible injuries he swiftly put him on the bed and began cutting any and all clothing off with his trauma shears after he through on a pair of gloves. Looking at Tifa still holding who he now recognized as Cloud Strife he said, “Put him down in that chair and glove up too. I’m gonna need some help.” Turning to face Barret who’s eyes still help the desire to beat the hell out of him. “I need you to go into the hallway in the alcove grab the cart labeled ‘Trauma’ please.”

  
By the time his focus was back on Zack the dark-haired man had passed out again. As the clatter of the cart being wheeled into the room sounds, he grabs packages of gauze and hands them to Tifa and asks her to start opening them and hand them to him as he asks for them. Cleaning off the chest of the warrior lying on the table he takes in the extent of the injuries wondering how the man was still alive, before the years of Tactical Combat Casualty Care took over. Going down the acronyms that were drilled into him he checks to see how much Zack was bleeding, seeing that most of the wounds had stopped their flow of blood but still worried about how much blood his friend had lost he grabs two large bore IV kits from the cart behind him and hands one to Tifa.

  
“Do you know how to put these in?” He asks the slightly shaking women on the other side of the table. As Tifa nods he turns and proceeds to put the IV into Zacks right arm. Before grabbing a bag of O negative blood from the small refrigerator in the corner of the room and hooking it up to the IV. Seeing that Tifa was just finishing her IV he then moves to check Zacks breathing, thankfully he seemed to be fine in that aspect on his own but he made a mental note to keep an eye out on if Zacks airway collapsed. Logan then takes a pin light from his pocket and shines the light into each of Zacks eyes checking to see if his pupils react, which they do. Before moving to start patching and cleaning the almost two dozen gunshot wounds that littered the man’s arms, legs and chest.

  
“God damn Zack what did you get yourself into,” he asks to himself more than to the unconscious SOLDIER. “Okay, he should be fine for now but we need to make sure he stays that stable Tifa if you could please hook up the blood pressure cuff and EKG to Zack while I check Cloud to make sure he’s actually fine. Once the monitors are reading numbers, I want you to shout them out to me.”

  
Tifa nods her head and sets off on the task as Logan turns to look at the infantryman that sat before him. Replacing the now blood covered gloves with a new set he begins examining the golden blond boy, well I guess boy isn’t right anymore. Its been years and now the boy that had dreams of being a SOLDIER was now sitting in front of him in the distinctive black uniform of a first-class. Lifting Clouds head and opening his eyes to shine the pin light in them like he had done for Zack, seeing the blue orbs that now held the green glowing starburst that mark him as a SOLDIER made Logan hum.

  
Cloud hadn’t been a SOLDIER when he had disappeared all those years ago and while Logan didn’t know every SOLDIER, he would have found out about Cloud becoming one before he had left Shinra. Things just weren’t adding up in his head. However, other than the pure lack of response from Cloud he seemed fine.

  
“Do either of you know what happened to these two?”

  
“Isn’t that your fucking job, you Shinra dog.” Barret said narrowing his eyes again.

  
“Barret that’s not helping. No, we don’t know, we just found them by the train station and brought them straight here.” Tifa explained and then as soon as she finished the monitor next to her started reading the vital signs of Zack and she rattled off the numbers that showed up.

  
Satisfied at what Tifa said he turned to look at the blond boy again he then pushed him down to lie on the bench seat he had been placed on before motioning both Tifa and Barret into the hallway. After they had exited the room Logan rubbed his face and began to speak, “Look Zack is in rough shape. I can’t promise you he is going to recover but he’s a fighter so he has a chance. Then there’s Cloud. Physically he is fine but I’ve seen others like him before, extreme mako addiction. Eventually he will recover but it could be tomorrow or a year from now, who knows how long ago his last exposure to the stuff was and the final phase of recovery will not be pretty with the withdraws. That’s what kills most addicts. I’ll do what I can but there’s only so much one can do other than to be there for him through this.”  
As he finishes, he sees Tifa’s head drop with pain and sorrow clear in her eyes before she looks back into the room at Clouds sleeping figure.

  
Turning to face Barret Logan looks into his eyes and says, “Guess I’ve got some explaining to do, huh?”

  
“No shit. You spend two years here making friends with all of us but was lying about who you really are.”

  
“Come on all make some coffee for us then we can talk. I’ll answer every question you have. I wasn’t lying when I told you I hate Shinra too, I have reasons for everything I do, or well did at this point I guess.” Logan then turns and walks up the stairs leaving Barret and Tifa to follow after him.


End file.
